Taste
by Skitter160
Summary: Tasting Kaneki isn't limited to just eating him and this has finally occurred to Tsukiyama and he's pushing that thought to it's limits.
1. Tasty

**WARNING: This fic will contain gore! I mean real gore(probably)! There will be sexual acts performed while 'eating' their partner. If this disturbs you turn back now! (NO one dies though)**

 _A/N: With hindsight 20/20 Tsukiyama ate my brain and this is his child. Five chapters of smutty gory, sexy goodness. I still don't ship this but I did decide to edit it a bit. Also I've discovered Tsukiyama can hijack my brain because we have similar personalities but I'm more a princess and he's a madman. 11.10.16_

It wasn't that Tsukiyama had given up on eating Kaneki, no that would be blasphemous to his way of life. A true travesty if he had ever thought of one was giving up the only prey that had piqued his interest for so long. But even if he was wont to admit the chances of beating Kaneki were slim to none as things now stood. A year ago there was no contest to his superiority, but now... The spices were boiling within that lithe frame and he knew he had no hope of conquering it without a full on fight. A fight he wasn't sure who would win. Overpowering or fooling Kaneki were no longer options. Not only had the ingredient gotten spicier he got stronger and more battle primed. It would be foolish to fight.

As he pondered this so often he began to think of other ways he could taste Kaneki that might not entail eating him, well not outright. He needed a taste and he needed it now. Just smelling that delectable aroma of Kaneki was throwing him into a frenzy. It wasn't until he had stumbled upon some porn that he thought of other things that might taste just as good. He had never been into the idea of sex with his food. It was often desired from him by the humans but he was above it. But if it would get him what he wanted... He might try seducing. It couldn't be that hard right?

He hadn't counted on Kaneki being just as disinterested as he was. He had tried flowers, books, and sweet nothings. Everything that every book he'd ever read implied someone would use to show affection. None of it got through that thick skull. Well or maybe it had and Kaneki just wasn't interested in him. This of course was absolutely preposterous and dismissed as soon as it was thought. No Tsukiyama decided this was going to call for drastic measures.

These drastic measures led to kidnapping Kaneki while he slept and whisking him away to a hotel room where the older male had procured them a room with as much sound proofing as was allowed. Kaneki was not likely to wake happy. He hadn't been wrong about this, as he found out rather quickly when the first thing the white haired male did was pop his fingers.

"Where am I? And why am I tied up?" Kaneki was already around within five minutes of being tied to the chair, with what were only normal handcuffs. Kaneki could tell they would be easily broken from one flex of his captured arms. Even so the younger male was already finding himself on alert. Trusting The Gourmet hadn't really ever come to pass, despite his best efforts.

"Don't worry you're safe." Tsukiyama assured his prey, not bothering with putting on his mask which sat behind him where he was seated on the desk. This wasn't about eating, not really. Not if the way his heart was beating fast at the growing look of anger crossing Kaneki's face was any indication. Ever since he'd watched that first porno he hadn't been able to stop thinking about this.

"Then why am I cuffed to a chair?" Kaneki was still being polite and understanding, even though lately he was more prone to getting violent. He was doing his best to trust The Gourmet as a comrade, maybe even as a friend. So far it hadn't proved too bad if not unbelievably hard. The gifts were a little strange and the intentions unclear sometimes but it wasn't all bad. Kaneki was willing to be forgiving if given enough reason. Sometimes he knew he was too nice but he couldn't stop himself. This time would be no different if given the opportunity.

"I thought I might make my intentions a little more clear." Tsukiyama crossed the space with a few long strides leaning down next to a pale ear darting his tongue out to taste the outer shell. Inwardly it was driving him mad with hunger but he wasn't about to let that show instead he let long hands trail down Kaneki's arms slowly, what he hoped was teasingly. Like every move he'd ever seen in all those porno he'd rented to get this right. He was never going to admit to having done so, it wasn't even done in his name anyway. And he whispered softly against the wet flesh something inaudible, but he knew the boy beneath him would know it was French for a great taste.

"I think that they are clear enough." Kaneki stiffened unsure exactly what this meant even if he was pretending he did. After all the last time he'd been captured it was very clearly to be eaten. He wasn't expecting the other to toy with him in a love hotel but everyone knew of The Gourmet's ravenous appetite.

"I think you know." Tsukiyama whispered into the ear he had been tasting, trailing his lips to Kaneki's just a mere inch away looking into the wondrous eyes of the one-eyed ghoul. It was already pushing him towards his breaking point and he had barely started. Controlling himself as best he could he pressed his lips against the smaller ones in a simple kiss. He was gentle even though he wanted nothing better than to _bite_ them, _eat_ , and feast upon the delicious taste of those lips. Instead he did the human thing and tasted with his tongue. Flicking it against the lips smoothly, teasing and testing. And like in all the porn he had watched Kaneki gasped and let him in. He was delighted with the new flavors and the feeling of Kaneki's tongue against his as he ran his tongue over every inch of space he could reach. Sucking on on the pink appendage he could feel Kaneki weakening to him. This was probably his first kiss, Tsukiyama couldn't help thinking, _hoping_.

"I..." Kaneki stammered and blushed as Tsukiyama pulled away a happy smile on his face. "This is not what I was expecting..." He finally admitted with a shake of his white head. Being _tasted_ yes, but not like this. No he'd never expected anything like this but his body liked it quite a bit.

"It's another way of _tasting_..." He hadn't expected to end up flushing as he said this but Tsukiyama was also not expecting his pants to fit so tightly after a little kiss. His pants were definitely becoming quite uncomfortable the more he looked down at the confused and slightly flattered Kaneki. His cheeks were slightly red and his lips were puffier than usual. "I want to _taste_ all of you." He admitted with reluctance but sounding only hesitant due to his superb acting as he let a hand trail brazenly to Kankei's thighs. This is the part where Kaneki might break out of the cuffs and clobber him instead of letting him go on he thought to himself. He really hoped Kaneki didn't stop him.

"Are you going to try and _eat_ me?" Kaneki finally spoke up after looking his captor up and down for several seconds. His eyes hadn't rested anywhere in particular but he was sure that Tsukiyama was a little more serious about this than he wanted the one-eyed ghoul to know. If his body language were anything to go on the older ghoul had done his best to learn real techniques. With an inward sigh Kaneki figured it wouldn't hurt to let Tsukiyama try. He was sure he could take the taller male if necessary and if it weren't he was sure he was going to enjoy this. After all he wasn't getting any from the person he wanted.

With another unsure but confident move Tsukiyama captured his next piece by taking hold of Kenkai's cock through his boxers. The boxers were thin and allowed for a perfect feel of the package underneath, and it was making his mouth dry. "Only this." He answered smoothly, he couldn't afford to let on that he was nervous. "If you'll let me..." He added leaning in for another light press of lips. He was pleasantly surprised when Kaneki was the one leaning forward for more. It was even better than before. And as he let his thoughts drift with the feeling he was glad boxers and a t-shirt were all that the younger male had been wearing when he had taken him from his bed. He wasn't sure the other would have been responding so nicely if he'd had to strip him as well.

He wasted no time making quick of work the boxers that were an obstacle between himself what he wanted. Once it was free Tsukiyama ran a long nail up the length of Kaneki's growing manhood delighted by the intake of breath between parted lips. Kaneki tasted even sweeter when there was a dash of pain. He had noted this from day one.

In retaliation Kaneki bit at the bottom lip offered to him in the kiss. He drew blood he tasted it with repulsion but held it back; in order to let the hand that had teased him slide gloriously slow along his shaft in redemption to it's earlier trick. Pulling back to look at Tsukiyama once more he wasn't surprised by the growing bulge in already tight pants, not that he planned to take care of it himself. This was Tsukiyama's idea it was his problem as was the tightness he was creating in the pit of Kaneki's own stomach. It was causing him to squirm with the thought of what was implied. He pushed thoughts of anything but this to the back of his mind and continued teasing the one before him.

It took everything Tsukiyama had not to bite the fuck out of the writhing body beneath him. Kaneki tasted so good and he wasn't even biting into him. Working his way down from the neck the taller ghoul ran his lips and tongue over every inch of torso presented to him by slowly ripping the shirt. He spent his time tasting and enjoying the skin offered, loving the way it made his prey squirm. He noticed that even if he took little nibbles tearing away just the barest of flesh Kaneki didn't mind much even though his chest was covered in blood he only gave a warning look. A look that said anymore than that won't be tolerated. But it only made his pants tighter combined with the exquisite taste of Kaneki's blood and flesh.

The one-eyed ghoul couldn't believe he was letting this happen. Tsukiyama wasn't all that gentle with his love bites and Kaneki knew more than once there was a small silver of skin missing, nothing much to heal though for him. And he didn't mind, not really it felt amazing. It was starting to cloud his mind how great it felt to be bitten and sucked upon while a long hand stroked his cock into full erection. He was already lost to it by the time bloody lips reached his cock he was already dripping. His knuckles were white against the bars of the back of the chair. He could hear his own whimpers and moans sounding back to him even though he'd done his best to bite most of them back.

Going to his knees Tsukiyama couldn't resist anymore he opened his pants and started taking care of himself even as he nibbled on Kaneki's thighs. This was done to a chorus of low moans that he just now noticed were filling the room. Not that he hadn't heard them, just he'd been far too lost to the taste of Kaneki to listen. They weren't quiet by any means and he was glad that he hadn't gotten a cheaper room. Some of those moans were so intoxicating while others sounded like true pain, which served him just as well too. Most of the moans might have been more from pain than pleasure, as he hadn't stopped taking small bites to large nibbles. He wasn't about to though there hadn't been any complaints. His own cock was leaking when Tsukiyama finally licked his lips free of blood preparing for the feast set before his eyes. Kaneki looked utterly delectable covered in blood save for his cock which was straining at attention, his lips bitten and raw from keeping some of his more intense moans at bay, he hadn't bothered to tell him otherwise. Watching the one-eyed ghoul struggle was amusing.

"Don't hate me for this later." Tsukiyama muttered taking the tip into his mouth tasting and he was almost certain he shot his own load from the overload of flavor. It was so intoxicating he couldn't even tell what it could be compared to. It wasn't even work like he thought it would be to taste this part of Kaneki, this was heaven on earth. And the part of him not in orgasmic heaven on flavor registered that this was an experience that could be had again, and again, and again. Of course he also had to remind himself that biting it off and eating it whole wouldn't suit that idea. So instead he kept going even as he pumped himself dry he was going to make Kaneki explode.

When it finally happened he hadn't been prepared for this. He heard the moan and he tasted what he knew was the most divine thing he had tasted that day and would ever taste again. It was mana from heaven and God was smiling down at his taste buds. This was the very essence of Kaneki in one dose. He knew he could live off this flavor until the end of his days.

"Tsukiyama..." Kaneki tried to warn him but it was too late he was already biting a pale shoulder drawing blood with the climax he knew Tsukiyama was giving him. It was like an instinct in him crawled up and called for it. And if the way the older ghoul was biting into his thigh taking a good chunk with him it was in him as well. But then he was back to Kaneki's cock before he could go flaccid begging for more of that taste sucking him dry of it.

"Uh..." Kankei looked down at the head placed on his lap and wondered when Tsukiyama had laid it there. Some time had passed since their completion but it had taken everything out of both of them. "I'm going to go now." He informed The Gourmet and broke the cuffs from his wrists with a wistful look he walked towards the door only turning at a final question.

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" Tsukiyama chased him with those words like an after taste. It was a lovely image to dream on the slight smile that Kaneki had given instead of an answer before leaving.

 _A/N: Finished editing again...Still though was it gory... Yeah I still think it's tame. Please review._


	2. Tastier

**Warning: Gore, again. Once more sexual acts will be performed while 'eating' their partner.**

 _A/N: In this chapter I'm trying to get gory but stay sexy-ish? I'm not sure who my audience even is. Anyway if you review please be constructive. Small edit 11.10.16_

Again had come much sooner than Tsukiyama had anticipated. It wasn't even a week later that Kaneki approached him with an offer. It had been exactly three days and fifty-five minutes to be exact, not that he had been counting. It was an offer The Gourmet wasn't willing to refuse even if it was a little one sided. Well not that he was complaining because it was one sided in his favor if you asked him. Though Kaneki probably felt that way about it for himself. After all Kaneki couldn't possibly understand how exquisite he tasted.

Another three days later found the discerning ghoul staring down at the one-eyed ghoul no longer tied to the chair but sitting there willingly wide eyed and nervous. It wasn't hard for The Gourmet to figure out that this wasn't usually the white haired ghoul's style. Inwardly he agreed with that assessment for himself, but he wasn't going to let that show. He would be suave and controlled like always. He was used to devouring his prey whole not tasting them slowly and keeping them alive. To be fair Kaneki was slowly stealing more than his appetite, though Tsukiyama was loathe to admit it even to himself. And never would he utter it aloud even if he did admit it to himself. It was all to obvious that this meant very little to Kaneki from the heated look in his eyes to the nervous posture, it was just sex. Lust at it's finest and he was not going to turn it away.

"Are you ready?" Tsukiyama smirked down at his prey, normally this was his favorite part feeling confident in his meal being secured. This was however different, this new feeling of nervousness was intoxicating in it's own way. The lack of control was just as rewarding as the hunt when it came to Kaneki. He could smell desire and not fear from his prey and it was already working it's magic on him. Waiting until after a small almost unnoticeable nod of approval he leaned down to kiss the one-eyed ghoul. Hands making quick work of the buttons on the shirt that the younger male hadn't shed himself of. Tsukiyama had already shed everything but his own boxers while waiting, his cock already semi erect from the thoughts that the room brought back alone even before the overpowering smell of lust had hit him. Now he was struggling to keep from going to fast with the way his body was responding so readily. He was going to make this last he thought to himself gently caressing the open mouth before him.

With small moans Kaneki did his best to force the for once gentle Tsukiyama into getting rough. The smaller male wasn't sure how he had ended up back here but he wanted this. Last time it had awoken something in him that craved violence and sex like something twisting in his chest. It had been pulling him back here to do this again and it hadn't taken him long to cave in to it. The feeling was addicting. The way Tsukiyama teased him with nails trailing down his chest digging rivets into the flesh, not drawing blood just barely there, was already making him hard. The fleeting feeling of pain left him wanting. He didn't stop himself from doing the same to the bare back offered to him, stopping just shy of leaving real damage unafraid of the pain he was giving his partner. The way the taller male was moaning into him he didn't seem to mind in the least. If anything he was begging for more with the way his back arched into the contact.

Tsukiyama was already lost in pleasure the moment Kaneki started raking nails down his back. The way the hot mouth was begging him only just barely kept his desires to eat at bay. But it didn't stop him from biting and the moment he tasted that sweet delicious blood on his tongue he was gone. Growling while he suckled the wound he had torn in the paler boy's lip he let his hand drop to the lap beneath him. He was determined to make it last this time he told himself again still not convinced he could. "Calm.." He muttered against bloodied lips pulling away to kiss his way over a bare shoulder nipping and tearing at the flesh there, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head at the taste. He wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to the white haired beauty beneath his lips, who was just as worked up already if the noises he was making were any indication.

With shallow breaths Kaneki's answer surprised them both a little when he took hold of Tsukiyama's cock stroking it with gentle fingers through thin material. "I can't stay calm I need this." The younger ghoul didn't doubt his decision but he hadn't been planning on letting his friend have his way with him. But now it sounded like the only thing he wanted.

"Okay..." Tsukiyama swallowed the little piece of shoulder he had taken with trepidation he hadn't prepared for this. Of course he knew what he was doing but he hadn't been ready for it. He thought Kaneki had only wanted another blow job, which he was definitely willing to give him. "Then let's move this to the bed." He pulled back looking down at his handiwork with further tightening of his boxers. Kaneki was entirely too delectable. If he could he really would eat him this time, even if it left a hole where he thought his heart might be.

Complying Kaneki let go of the taller male and stood walking slowly to the bed shedding the remains of his clothing getting on his hands and knees. He hadn't studied much about gay sex, well not really but he knew how it was done basically. He'd had enough fantasies about Hide to know that much, but had never looked into it for fear of pining after him more than he already did. But he pushed those thoughts back letting thoughts of the one he loved get lost in lust.

It took everything the Gourmet had not to break out his spices, not that he had brought any with him. Kaneki was perfectly seasoned enough all on his own. And right now that ass looked more than fuckable. Making quick work of his own clothing as tight as it was he got to his knees behind his prey. He hadn't been curious about the taste here but he was more than willing to find out. He had yet to find a place on the lithe male that wasn't tasty.

Squirming nervously Kaneki hadn't been prepared for this. It was difficult to relax as a tongue darted into regions he wasn't sure a tongue belonged. However after a few seconds of what he knew was the Gourmet's magic touch he was certain there was no reason to doubt. He was soon moaning and begging in ways he hadn't since the last time. And it left him wanting to sink his teeth into something.

It was hard not to cum just from the flavor. Tsukiyama was about to swear that every inch of Kaneki just had to taste divine and his throbbing cock was more than ready to sample that delicious body in other ways. "Ready or not here I come." He groaned against a thigh before lifting himself up and lining himself up at the same time. The low groan that followed was more arousing than any thus far, he purposely hadn't done much stretching wanting to test the limits. And it had been worth it to feel that wonderful tightness around him. Licking up the sweat from the pale back it was sweeter than ever perfectly seasoned by the pain. He thanked god their ghoul bodies were more equipped for this.

"F-Fuck" The one-eyed ghoul swore his body reacting to the pain by tightening up even as he relaxed slightly at the feeling of a rough tongue along his back. He had the distinctive urge to rip flesh from bone. It was horrifying and mystifying how much his inner ghoul wanted this. Made him want this. He couldn't wait to feel Tsukiyama pounding into him. Inside Kaneki found himself quivering with need in ways he hadn't experienced before, even with all those daydreams.

"You said it." Tuskiyama began his onslaught not caring for the way the bed creaked and protested against his strength as the headboard slammed into the wall. He could feel the slap of skin against him as it resounded around the room trapped there, with his growling and Kaneki's stuttering curses mixed in with his moans. It was so tight and so hot around him it was clouding his vision. He leaned down to kiss the shoulder before him and instead bit into it feasting on the flesh before him to an even louder cursing moan. Chewing the flesh between his teeth he thrust harder hearing as the bed made an audible crack in the wall. It didn't stop them.

"More... bite me more..." Kaneki begged barely recognizing his own voice so heavily laden with desire and need. Seeing the arm next to him he moved just enough to take a chunk out of it pushing his hips back immediately after to feel The Gourmet buried deeper into himself. He chewed quickly ignoring the awful taste just enjoying the feeling of feasting as he was feasted upon. He took several more bites knowing that the regeneration would take care of it quick order.

Tsukiyama was not going to argue with these requests. Continuing his thrusts at an even pace he bit into the neck before him making sure it wasn't fatal even as his arms healed from the not so shallow bites. He could barely think so lost in the feeling as he continued tearing pieces from the back offered to him. The taste was so exquisite. He couldn't let this go, his heart was pounding harder in his chest than any other hunt had provided. And inside somewhere in the back of his mind he knew no other hunt would lead to this much pleasure.

Kaneki growled reaching back to touch himself as he thrust back into the hardness behind him arching his back slightly. He was getting closer to his climax as he nipped at the fingers offered to him. Drawing blood teasing it from the small wounds to feed his blood lust. He could practically feel the tightness growing in the taller male's stomach pressed against his back. He could barely ignore it in his own coiling tighter as he got closer to climaxing, the wall taking another crack for their efforts. He knew the bed was bloody by now but he was left writhing once more as another chunk of himself found it's way into Tsukiyama's mouth. "I'm..." He whimpered his cock swelling and his body tightening. He didn't think he needed to finish that sentence for his partner to get the message.

Instead of listening Tsukiyama thrust erratically the thought of Kaneki getting off like this more than enough to send them spiraling over the edge they had been skirting. He came deep inside the lithe body beneath him. A long hand taking over for Kaneki's small hand so he could have more of that divinity that was the essence of Kaneki. There wasn't anyway he wasn't going to clean his plate when it tasted this good even if he had to clean it up with his tongue.

Ten minutes later found them lying in the ruins of the bed breathing deeply and as far away from each other as the bed allowed. The wounds on Kaneki's back were healed and the last vestiges of the wounds on Tsukiyama's arms were still healing. The room echoed with the stillness that followed their activities.

"That was amazing..." Kaneki was the first to speak sitting up slightly to look over at what he was starting to consider his fuck buddy, if things were going to be this great he couldn't keep from doing this. Even if it left a guilty pinch in his conscious that he was only ever thinking of Hide when he was coherent enough. Even now he was wondering if there was any way that it could be like this with him. Tsukiyama was good, he was everything he wanted in this aspect but Hide was the one that had stolen his heart. Even if he hadn't talked to him in so long it was still his desire to do so.

"It was..." Tsukiyama didn't finish his thought but instead closed the distance between them nibbling on the bare and untouched chest before him his desire reawakening at the sight. Kaneki looked ravished in the best possible way. He wanted more, that one taste of divinity hadn't been enough and the pounding in his chest assured him that one taste never would be. "Are you up for another round?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and a solicitous smirk.

 _A/N: Next chapter is the break up before the big fight. Not full of much sexiness but still important to the plot? I know you're thinking what plot...but there kinda is one? Right?_


	3. Dream

**Warning: None this chapter**

 _A/N: No warnings this chapter. It's short and to the point. Leading into the sequel. Next chapter takes place after the end of Tokyo Ghoul and transports us into the sequel. Tokyo Ghoul:Re which I still haven't actually gotten caught up on. So we'll veer off from possibly canon. Small edit 11.10.16_

'The dream is over.' This is the first thing that crossed Tsukiyama's mind the moment he watched Kaneki entering their hotel room from the bed where he had perched himself clad only in his boxers. He's not sure when it became 'their hotel room' but it had. Somewhere in the passion of eating he had lost his goal instead taking the pleasures of the dish that was offered before him. Sated and content in the twice weekly meetings that had been going on for three months now. They weren't scheduled and they weren't talked about but somehow they would make eye contact and the next day they would wind up in a tangle of limbs spread across this bed bloodied and spent.

Tsukiyama could feel the end of that though as he looked at the hardness in Kaneki's eyes. They were on the cusp of a breaking, Kaneki wanted to return to what he had been. To the shop where it was calm and peaceful. Where passion and violence weren't everyday parts of life. Where Tsukiyama couldn't follow.

Tsukiyama didn't need the words to know this and somehow Kaneki knew that too, it showed in the way he slowly stripped himself of his clothes in a much gentler way than he ever had. Like an apology he climbed into the taller male's lap kissing and tasting the skin of his neck while long arms wrapped around him.

It was gentle and loving and Tsukiyama knew he was going to relive every moment of this for the rest of his days. Because there would never be another time. Nails that had once acted more like claws barely scratched the surface bringing deeper depths of pleasure, teeth were left white instead of bloodied, and bodies were whole.

When Kaneki left in the morning he left the key with him. And Tsukiyama forced himself to swallow the feelings he hadn't realized he'd been growing in his breast. He knew he may never see his would have been lover again. He dressed and finally returned one of the keys he'd been coveting to the hotel. Stepping out into the light he allowed himself one moment of mourning in saying what he couldn't last night. "The dream is over..." He truly wished it could have gone on.

To be continued...


	4. The Dream Continues

**Warning: Light gore? Is it gore? I don't know anymore.**

 _A/N: Spoilers ahead if you haven't looked at the sequel Tokyo Ghoul:Re. Including in this...As to the chapter this takes place when Tsukiyama is informed that Kaneki survived as a ghoul investigator. Small edit 11.10.16_

When Tsukiyama was first informed it was with disbelief he heard the news, but the disbelief of the hopeful. It was confirmation of the one thought that kept repeating in his mind over and over, despite the scarce tangible evidence. But it had been there running circles around his heart with little pricks of conscienceless glee. He thought it to himself only in the darkest corners of his mind where no one was sure to know that him being alive was all that mattered.

In the loneliness of the nights gone by he had whispered to himself of this continued dream uttered like a sacred mantra. 'Kaneki is alive. Kaneki is alive.' It was like a lullaby that had kept him going in the nights he couldn't move but couldn't rest. The idea consumed him and it showed in the way he starved himself, the way his crazed eyes scanned the room, and in the way it was all he could talk about. But now it was being confirmed slowly but surely and he would whisper no more.

It didn't take long to form and put his plan into full swing and with his body back in shape there wasn't any need to keep calm. Until he met with Kaneki and he didn't remember anything. It had been a crushing blow, even more than being left behind. When he had been left there were other choices to be made, there was a war. Even then Tsukiyama hadn't been concerned about being forgotten, that thought had never occurred to him, how could anyone forget him. He would make him remember being with him or surely the subtle stabbing in his heart that had suddenly turned into piercing ice would never go away.

At least that's what he had thought until he'd talked to everyone else who he had forgotten. Kaneki was happy, and he was living the human life he wanted. Well as much of it that could be allowed being without his memories. It had taken him much longer than the others to accept the fact that some memories were better left forgotten.

This didn't stop Tsukiyama from recalling every kiss and caress that they shared that final night. It didn't stop him now as he ran long fingers over heated flesh trapped between his legs thinking of those ghosting fingers the few times Kaneki had given him such pleasure. Moving faster at the recollection of the sweetest taste on earth buried within Kaneki's mouth, roughly bitten lips bleeding providing even more flavor. He couldn't conceal his moans without biting into his own arm as he recalled the tightness that was Kaneki's ass around him. Reaching a fever as long fingers closed further around himself consumed once more with thoughts of the one-eyed ghoul. He had to bite into his own arm to keep from calling out to him as he fell against the sheets covered in sweat behind him.

He told himself over and over in the following days that he would find his closure and move on. He wasn't going to ruin Kaneki's life over this. Even though every night was spent remembering he didn't bother going back to the hotel knowing Kaneki wouldn't meet him there and as the suspicion of his family heightened he knew he couldn't risk it. And as the days drew on the situation turned more dire.

And then suddenly everything went to hell. But even in the storm Kaneki had saved him. As things settled down slowly he found himself in their hotel room a key in hand as he entered memories began replaying in his mind sharper and more cutting than they had been in his own room. He could picture the first time as he slipped off his shoes. He could feel the sharp bite of Kaneki's teeth into his shoulder as he slipped out of his slacks. He could hear the moans resounding around the room as he tossed them aside and reached for his shirt. By the time he was at the bed he was falling down on to it with his back down hands around his throbbing arousal.

This room had been theirs, if only for awhile and it had been the best meals he'd ever eaten. Letting the memories take him he found himself completed in minutes unable to savor it as he was lulled to sleep by the exhaustion of getting here. It hadn't been an easy feat to get this hotel selected but he knew the likelihood of Kaneki coming here was small. Considering their own personal history the investigator would probably keep the others from looking here for awhile at least until he confessed why here would be a good place to look. Though convincing the group he needed this room had been quite the pitch, it was worth it he thought as he drifted in and out of dreams of the smaller ghoul.

In one such dream he heard the door open and felt someone enter the room only for a few seconds later to feel soft hands on his chest. The hands were playing with his nipples in the way that made it feel like they just might rip themselves off they were so hard. Soft feather light hair ghosting down his cheeks and neck followed by kisses that were bruising and had the most wonderful contrast. It wasn't until he smelled the sharp scent of his own blood and felt the sweet ecstasy of a love bite he realized he wasn't dreaming.

Opening his eyes Tsukiyama was met with the last sight he thought he would see here or ever again in this context, but he had to be sure. "Kaneki?"

To be continued...


	5. Completion of the Dream

**Warning: Gore, again. Real gore this time I'm sure. Once more sexual acts will be performed while 'eating' their partner.**

 _A/N: This is indeed the end. At least I really think so this time but Tsukiyama has hot wired my brain enough times for this to be a guess. Though we are out of spoiler country and into AU territory in the time line now. And apparently Kaneki wanted a go at me too. I was blind sided by the whole affair but I hope you've enjoyed it! Small edits 11.10.16_

"Kaneki?" Tuskiyama asked disbelieving and hopeful as he felt the lithe body biting into him again with narrow hips. After a heartbeat there still wasn't an answer from the feasting ghoul on top of him. Though Tsukiyama found an answer none the less in the soft caress of a tongue darting in to the wound the teeth attached had caused. Like an apology, like the apology of tender love making that had served as their departure. He wasn't going to let it end like that this time. Shaking his head in disbelief he swallowed his groan of pleasure as those teeth latched on to the other side of his chest. "No I need an answer." He used his new found strength to flip them pinning his 'attacker' to the bed to stare down into mismatched eyes. One was red and glowing while the other was flat and deep.

"Who else would I be Tsukiyama?" Kaneki's heated reply told of all the time he spent thinking about this moment in the privacy of his own thoughts. There wasn't an inch of skin on the bigger ghoul above him that wasn't prickled with excitement from that tone and he knew it. He was already hard in the boxers he'd left on in his haste to assault the body tempting him on the bed. There wasn't love here and that was okay for him but he had missed this. Letting loose and being a ghoul in the only human way he could.

"Why are you here?" Tsukiyama had to swallow hard at the heat radiating from the body beneath him and the hardness pressed into his lower stomach mere inches from a very advantageous position. He knew Kaneki was alone he couldn't sense anyone else and the only reason he hadn't sensed him was like the white elephant in the room.

"I missed this." Kaneki answered honestly re-positioning just enough to brush his manhood with the one above him. He wasn't about to lie, as soon as he had remembered this was the thought that kept him up at night, if he were honest in dreams before that. This feeling of feasting on the flesh and enjoying it with the carnal pleasures, a feeling taught to him by The Gourmet. And maybe a little of something that had made him save him up there on the roof that he wasn't willing to give a name to.

"Did you miss me or this?" Tsukiyama wasn't sure where this was going but he wasn't going to stop even as he ground himself into the lithe body beneath him, his eyes rolling back at the contact. His ears picking up the moans that were starting to actually sound around the room that weren't just in his head. He was already getting intoxicated but he needed answers.

"Both..." Kaneki moaned lowly as his hands found purchase in the strong arms pinning him down nails digging into the flesh making small trails of blood flow down his fingers. Grinding upwards into the friction he pulled hard on those arms getting his way easily as their lips clashed in a painful way. It was getting hard to put his thoughts together. "Can't we talk after?" He practically begged between crushing kisses as he felt himself nearing completion, as Haise he hadn't even thought about these kind of things. And knowing how much pleasure this would be was hard to resist when the opportunity was right in front of him.

Reluctantly Tsukiyama nodded consent delving into the flavor that was Kaneki allowing his hips to settle as his hands began to trail their way lower, down a lean side. "We will talk though." He assured the smaller ghoul before he flipped them back over looking up at the one-eyed ghoul watching his face as he snapped the band of Kaneki's blue boxers. He leaned forward kissing a bare shoulder massaging the small and tempting ass in front of him through the fabric. He was going to make this last and it wasn't going be gentle. This time Kaneki would have no choice but to remember him. Taking a chunk out of the shoulder offered to him he found himself tasting divinity once more while his hands took to wandering the contours of the body they knew so well.

They found themselves lost to every pleasure spot they had ever revealed. Tongues caressing hidden spots, fingers digging into skin leaving bloody paths, teeth nibbling and tearing along the sensitive sections. Soon they were wrapped up in sheets covered in blood, their bodies pressed so tightly together it would be hard to say whose limb was whose. Caressing and petting as they went as if consoling themselves that they were indeed doing this together.

Kaneki nearly exploded when he was finally able to peel away his boxers that were sticking to him from all the blood trailing down his chest. There was blood everywhere from the bits and pieces Tsukiyama had feasted on from his shoulders and the chunks he had taken from other's arms. Guiding himself down he took all that the taller ghoul had to offer in one go moaning loud enough to wake the dead.

"God Kaneki..." The Gourmet thrust up into the tightness around him as he pulled the smaller ghoul into a searing kiss tasting their mixed blood on his tongue. He knew he couldn't go back to being without this, without this divine flavor, without the pounding in his chest. Pounding so hard that it might burst because he was totally and completely in love with the man on top of him. Everything was narrowed down to where their bodies were touching. Flipping them over he was pushing and pulling the smaller male to where he wanted him losing himself in the feeling of being inside him. Biting and tasting along the small back marking it even though the marks would never stay for long. And he for once refused to see the metaphor.

A few hours later found them nestled in the mess of the bed in the way Tsukiyama had never expected of them. They hadn't started this with thoughts of love but somehow it was where he had ended up but this couldn't be anymore than it could before. And it was catching up to him just like the fading of any mark he could never hope to leave on the body he worshiped. Kaneki couldn't be claimed.

Silence stretched, the air heavy even as they lay there still bare and sated. Suddenly Kaneki looked over at the man that had just given him the most physical pleasure he had had in his life and he thought of the one he had wanted. "I ate him..." He hadn't meant to say it out loud. He hadn't even meant to think it. But there it was hanging in the air like a curse.

Tsukiyama just looked confusedly down at the bundle of sunshine in his lap and wondered what the hell he was talking about but instead of breaking his silence he nodded. If Kaneki wanted to open up who was he to stop him. He could still pretend that this was love for him too.

"I ate him..." Kaneki said again and the anguish was dripping from his voice and down his cheeks. And the words came pouring out as the man who he had tried not love held him close. "He told me he knew, he asked me to. He wanted me to live..." The pain didn't stop and he let it out because while Tsukiyama was the memory he wanted to keep, this was too much to bear. There was no one else he could share this with, not the humans for sure. Not even his half ghoul team, they could never know. So he went on. "I loved him and he told me to eat him, he made me do it." Kaneki was unaware of the soft kisses on his cheeks or the hands in his hair as he continued sobbing letting it out. The one thing he would have better left forgotten, the murder of Hide. It was a long time before he settled down long after dawn and not quite into morning.

"I can understand his feelings Kaneki..." Tsukiyama finally admitted to the silence that had taken over. Everything had been peaceful and calm before his words, but he said they were going to talk about it and he wasn't willing to give up on that now. "I love you, and I know you deserve to live." He hushed the smaller ghoul before he could upset himself. "I won't ask you to love me back. I never would, I just want you to know. And I want to thank you for this even though it can't happen again. I got to love someone with all that I am and I got to be with them for a short while. But I've got to go. We're on the run." He planted a soft kiss to the befuddled forehead in front of him. "Just know that I love you." In a few hours they would part and he knew Kaneki would be okay because unlike the white haired ghoul thought he didn't kill his best friend, he'd run into him already on the wrong side of the law. And he knew it was just a matter of time until Kaneki had a shock much like this own. Though maybe for Kaneki it would be a pleasant surprise.

Kaneki nodded spent and curled closer to the warm body holding him feeling his heart squeeze. "Thank you..."

Tsukiyama smiled as Kaneki drifted into sleep assured that he was still lovable and of value. The Gourmet was thankful for this. Thankful for gentle closure on their time together like the gentle closing of a book completed. Not the slamming shut on a page you didn't want to read like it had felt previously. It would be a completed story, a story he was sure he would read a thousand times but the ending would no longer leave him chasing like it had. It would be bittersweet but that would be enough knowing he had truly loved with all he had.


End file.
